


After Game 2

by learymj



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Disappointment, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learymj/pseuds/learymj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Galchenyuk is disappointed with his performance in his first game back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Game 2

Brendan can tell as soon as he enters the dressing the room that Alex is upset. Of course he's upset. They are all upset. 

Alex is sitting in his spot. He hasn't taken off any of his gear and he seems to be staring into space. He could be seeing all of the scoring chances that he missed or he's just in "auto pilot mode" as Brendan likes to call it. 

His boyfriend gets like this in certain situations.

There's nothing to do except wait it out. 

He usually tells him, "I'm here. Don't worry. We'll get 'em next time, eh?" But Alex rarely listens.

This time Brendan goes right up to him and says quietly, "You did great."

Alex doesn't even look up.

"C'mon Chucky," He whispers. "You played awesome."

"Go away," Alex mutters.

Brendan knows not to take it personally, but he wishes that Alex would talk to him. Brendan should be Alex's person. For fuck's sake, Brendan can't go 10 minutes without telling Chucky all of his feelings. 

* * * *

Brendan is in the passenger seat while Alex sits in the back brooding. Josh is driving them all the Gorges household to hang out. Alex insisted that he had to go home, but Brendan forced him to come. He knows that he would just sit around beating himself up for hours if he didn't.

"Hey Chuck," Josh says, "You played great your first game back in what? 14 games was it?"

"Yeah," Alex replies.

He doesn't say anything else.

Brendan looks back at him and tries to give him a smile. 

Alex just ignores him and looks out the window.

* * * *

When they go down to the basement to Brendan's room, Alex immediately starts taking off his suit and grabbing shorts and tee shirt to change into. Seeing as Brendan and Alex have been dating for more than a year, he leaves clothes and some things over here.

As Alex shucks off his suit coat and unbuttons his shirt, Brendan can see the tense muscles in his back moving.

"I can feel you looking," Alex states.

Brendan lets out a laugh and replies, "You're creepy like that Chucky. You always can."

Alex sits on this bed in just his dress pants and socks. He's holding an old Sarnia Sting tee in his hands.

"I just..." He starts.

He looks Brendan in the eyes and then shrugs.

"I just wish I had come back and done something for the team," he explains.

Brendan sits down next to him still in his full suit.

"I understand," he tells him. "But Chucky... You played amazingly and I am so glad that you're back"

Alex cracks a hint of a smile at that comment.

"You're only saying that because you missed seeing me in my sweater." 

"Ha!" Brendan laughs. "That is something that I had hoped I'd never have to see again."

"It's never leaving."

"What if I steal it and hide it on you, eh?" Brendan jokes.

"What if we lose...?" Alex whispers.

Brendan stops smiling and puts an arm around Alex.

"We'll win," he tells Alex. "We can do it."

Alex looks up at him and replies, "I sure hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and forth calling them by their real names and their nicknames. This is my first story on here so let me know your comments/concerns. I take constructive criticism pretty well, but please no bashing. Also, I wrote this story in about 10 minutes. Thanks! p.s. I just finished and this is crap. sorry.


End file.
